1. Field of Invention
This invention is in the general field of water flow regulating systems and, more particularly, is a valve that automatically shuts off an excessive flow of water through an outlet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In much of the United States, an automatic sprinkler system is probably the easiest way to irrigate the landscape of a suburban home, for example. The sprinkler system is usually of a type where water from a source is carried by a main water supply pipe that is connected to a plurality of sprinklers that are respectively connected to a plurality of risers. A riser elevates a sprinkler in response to water being provided through the supply pipe.
The sprinkler provides a flow of water therefrom that is usually limited by the design of the sprinkler. However, when the sprinkler breaks, the flow of water to the broken sprinkler is limited mainly by the capability of the source to supply the water. Therefore, the broken sprinkler increases the probability of local flooding. Additionally, the flow of water from the broken sprinkler causes unbroken ones of the plurality of sprinklers to provide insufficient water, thereby causing damage to vegetation.
It is desirable to monitor the sprinkler system to locate the broken sprinkler as soon as possible and thereby minimize the local flooding and the damage to the vegetation. The cost of monitoring the sprinkler system, the local flooding and the damage to the vegetation are factors that often make the sprinkler system impractical. The sprinkler system would be more practical if there was a reliable, inexpensive device that automatically shuts off a flow of water to the broken sprinkler.